1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact discs and more particularly pertains to a new cd recording device for recording onto a compact disc signals received from another compact disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of compact discs is known in the prior art. More specifically, compact discs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art compact discs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,838; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,527; U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,221; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,250; U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,857; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,590.
In these respects, the cd recording device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of recording onto a compact disc signals received from another compact disc.